Shenzu
Major Shenzu was a member of the Chinese People's Liberation Army.Earth Afire He was first introduced in Earth Afire. History Earth Afire Before the First Formic War, Shenzu was tasked by the Chinese military in investigating the viability of Juke Limited's HERCs for use in the People's Liberation Army. Shenzu arranged for Heinrich Burnzel to display the HERC through the NZSAS, who were testing their own HERC. Burnzel set up a demonstration for Colonel Napatu's forces, who were unaware of the demonstration. During the demonstration, Mazer Rackham and his men picked up Shenzu and Burnzel with the HERC, while Shenzu and Burnzel were hidden in a Copperhead tank. Shenzu then went back to China, where Mazer Rackham and his men would help train Chinese forces to use HERCs. Upon their arrival, Shenzu greeted Mazer Rackham and his team, who had come with several HERCs that the Chinese ordered. Shenzu proceeded to display the self-propelled drill sledges to the NZSAS team, who had come in order to train in use of the drill sledges while training the Chinese soldiers to use the HERCs. A few weeks later, the Formic scout ship arrived in the orbit of Earth. Mazer Rackham requested that Shenzu allow his team access to satellite feeds in order to obtain intel. Shenzu did not give Mazer access, causing Mazer to steal a HERC and leave the base and the range of the Chinese jammers. Shenzu sent a warning to Rackham a little while after his team stole the HERC ordering them to return, but Mazer's team did not pay attention. Later, Rackham requested that Shenzu give his team permission to use the HERC in combat against a Formic lander from the scout ship, but Shenzu refused, repeating his order for the team to return the HERC to the base. Shenzu was later contacted by Rackham on his way to help the innocents being harmed by the Formic landers. Shenzu repeated his orders for Mazer to return, despite the fact that people would be harmed. After Mazer and his team had livestreamed the chaos in China, Shenzu recontacted Mazer. Shenzu now had to go along as friends with Mazer because the world had been shocked at the damage occurring at the landing sights. Mazer was congratulated by Shenzu, ans told to take all victims to a nearby barn, which would be used as a hospital. After Mazer Rackham helped to destroy one of the Formic landers with a tactical nuke, Shenzu met Mazer when he came back with his drill sledge and arrested him for illegally crossing Chinese borders, stealing government property, and conducting a nuclear strike despite the fact Mazer's actions had saved lives. Earth Awakens General Sima ordered Shenzu to hold Wit O'Toole and Mazer Rackham in separate custody outside Lianzhou before he had Sima bring the two to his office inside the city. In the meeting, Sima discussed the potential punishment for Wit and Mazer along with the MOPs' attempts to give Sima credit for the attack. When Wit and Mazer gave a suggested story for Sima to use to prove the MOPs claims, Shenzu stepped up saying that he would be willing to corroborate with Sima as he thought the idea was good. After planning the story, Wit and Mazer pledged to work alongside Sima from that point on, so Sima ordered Shenzu to go with Wit and Mazer to the Dragon's Den.''Earth Awakens'' Shenzu met with Wit and Mazer early the next morning after an incident between the Formics and the dozers, which were clearing the path for a convoy. While planning the rescue of the remaining dozer driver, Shenzu introduced Wit and Mazer to Lieutenant Hunyan, who was in charge of the convoy. Hunyan then escorted Shenzu, Wit, and Mazer to the HERC they would be using to take another dozer to the surviving driver and provided them with supplies. During the mission, Shenzu, Wit and Mazer found the driver of the armored vehicle eviscerated. After investigating the armored transport, they continued on to the surviving dozer driver, who they found in good enough condition to drive the new dozer. They then used the HERC to escort the dozer as they cleared the road; while escorting the dozer, they were alerted by Huyan that the Formics had sent reinforcements from the scout ship. The team decided to go further up to gather intel and discovered a transport flying in close proximity to the Dragon's Den and decided to destroy it. They destroyed the transport by grabbing onto it with the HERC and having Wit throw grenades into the transport through a hole he cut. The process caused the HERC to take immense damage and begin to plummet towards the ground as Mazer initiated the chutes to save themselves. Once Mazer landed the HERC, Shenzu left with a radio to find out information on the current situation. He learned that the dozer finished clearing the path, but the convoy and General Sima's army in Lianzhou were both decimated. Wit and Mazer wanted to find someone to develop a couteragent to the Formic gas, since the bioengineers were killed in the attack. They thought they could go to India to elicit the help of Dr. Gadhavi. Shenzu was originally hesitant about the plan due to foreign involvement, but he agreed to help despite the possibility of a court martial. He led Wit and Mazer to the Shaoguan Air Base. At the Shaoguan Air Base, Shenzu helped Wit collect supplies that they would need for obtaining a goo gun from the Formics, while Mazer familiarized himself with the controls of the Goshawk C14 they would being using to fly to India and obtain a goo gun. While following for a lander to attack for a goo gun, they discovered the existence of a goo gun refueling station in the mountains, which Shenzu and Wit trapped with electrodes to shock the Formics to death while they were refueling. After waiting until after dawn the next day, they finally caught several Formics in the trap. Shenzu, Wit, and Mazer took the defoliant to India, and upon landing they were taken to a government safehouse, so the Indian government could decide what to do politically. After several days of waiting, Shenzu and Mazer were called out of the safehouse by Wit, who introduced them the Khudabadi Ketkar, who was an Indian PC. Ketkar expressed that India wanted to help and asked Shenzu if he could make a speech the next day to encourage China and the world to solve the conflict. Shenzu agreed, as it was the best way to save his family. Ketkar then took them to see Dr. Gadhavi, who showed them a working counteragent for the Formic defoliant. The next day Ketkar held a press conference in a military hangar. Shenzu was the last one to speak. In his speech he said that Sima gave him the mission to come to India if the bioengineering team failed. Shenzu also expressed his love of his family and asked the world to come together in unity. When Shenzu was done speaking, he left the stage and did not answer any questions from the press. Shenzu, Wit, and Mazer returned to China and went to the Dragon's Den, where they led a counteroffensive against the Formics. When he returned, he was promoted to Major. During one of his tactical meetings, they were interrupted by Colonel Chua, who brought a boy with him claiming that one of the Anglo soldiers had been leaving the restricted area. Mazer quickly resolved the issue with the Colonel as Bingwen had tricked him. Learning why Bingwen had interrupted the meeting, Shenzu asked the Chinese officials to leave the room, so the MOPs could call Imala Bootstamp and Victor Delgado back. Shenzu stayed in the room and listened to Lem Jukes proposal to use cocoon-shaped ships to sneak up on the Formic scout ship in order to attack it. After the meeting Shenzu said it was fine if the MOPs left and he wanted to go with them. Mazer told Shenzu about Bingwen's successes while Mazer had been with him. Shenzu was thoroughly impressed and looked up his practice test scores for the entrance exams, which were also high. Shenzu had Mazer offer Bingwen the chance to go to military school, which Bingwen accepted. Bingwen left the day after, and Shenzu escorted him to his ride and told Bingwen how he would be getting to the military school. Shenzu went to Luna with the MOPs and was one of the few not to be playing around when he exited the shuttle. Shenzu then had to sign a liability form before boarding the ''Valas'' to be debriefed by Victor. Shenzu was a given for going on the mission to the Formic ship, so with Victor, Wit, and Noloa Benyawe as other givens there were only eight spaces left for other MOPs. On the Formic ship, Shenzu, Deen, Victor and Benyawe followed Wit as they made their way to the radiation-safe corridor where Mazer was located. On the way there, Deen and Shenzu were cut off from Benyawe and Victor for a short time after they entered a shaft that was exposed to the vacuum of space. Victor cut Shenzu and Deen out of the shaft before they were killed by oncoming Formics, but Deen had been hit by three projectiles, so Shenzu and Victor had to repair his suit before they moved forward. After Wit sacrificed himself to turn off the flowing gamma radiation, the team re-entered the ship. They knew they had to destroy the incoming Formic landers, so the Formics could not retake the ship. Shenzu then acted as a fishing line for Mazer as they found debris to load into the launch tubes. After loading the debris, Shenzu worked with Benyawe to take a cart of debris to the launch bay. Personality Trivia * Shenzu was an essential part of the Anonymous Twelve, which was the Chinese military group that provided the MOPs with a tactical nuke to destroy the Formic lander. Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Afire